Bittersweet
by TimeTurningWitch
Summary: SPOILERS! Instead of Alcide being shot and killed on that terrible night, Bill was the one killed. Will Sookie let go of her first true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, instead of Alcide being shot and killed, Bill is killed and Alcide is still alive. I remember watching the episode and screaming how it should have been Bill, not Alcide. So, I'm bringing my wish to life. I hope you enjoy :) Rated Mature for strong language and future chapters. **

The nighttime air was cool on my skin as I sat, waiting for the Hepatitis-V diagnosed vampires to come after me so I can find the others that were taken. I know Alcide wouldn't let me go out and use myself as bait, he would never risk me like that and I know it for a fact. But I need to help save Holly and Arlene and Nicole. I think Kevin's taken, too?

Seeing Holly felt like a breath of fresh air for me. Thank God. I thought. I can finally get back the missing people and the town will finally settle down. Running straight to her as if Holly were Jesus Christ herself, I couldn't even comprehend what she was saying until Bill yelled my name and was tackled by one of the Hep-Vs. That sprung me into action immediately. Two Hep-V's grabbed me, yelling that they got the sunshine-smelling-one, and that they needed to get out of there now. Apparently they smelled something that wasn't right.

I saw Alcide and Sam come out of nowhere, attacking and killing two Hep-V's. Alcide's white fur shining in the moonlight and Sam's collie fur bright in the night, shimmering as their fur becomes stained by blood. Dark, red, tainted blood onto their pure, beautiful fur.

The fight lasted less than two minutes but it felt like twenty. Numerous, if not all of the Hep-V vampires in the area were shot and killed as they held on to me. The blood sprayed everywhere on me, I made sure my eyes were shut and my mouth was closed the entire time no matter what.

After I heard the gunshots end, Alcide began yelling. "The fuck were you thinking, Sookie?!" I knew not to answer for fear of getting Hep-V blood in my mouth. "Don't answer me, do not fucking talk, alright?" I began to nod in understanding, my eyes shut extremely tight. "Did you swallow any blood?" I shook my head no. "What about your eyes, you get any in your eyes? Just shake your head yes or no," I continued. "Fuck! Help me wash her off in the river!" Our talk is going to be long as shit when we get home.

I completely understand why he's mad at me. I could have gotten myself taken, if not killed. Especially since I'm a halfling and I smell absolutely delicious. He has every damn right to be furious with me.

Violet took me to wash off my face by the small river, the heat was close to burning my face but I didn't care. It needed to get this shit off of me as soon as motherfucking possible. Violet poured the stream water from her hands into my hair, face, mouth. Everywhere on me there was blood. I couldn't even see what I was doing but it didn't matter.

I heard Alcide yelling at Bill for taking me out here to do this. Bill retorted with what sounded like some pissy remark. Dammit, I hate these pissing contests. This wasn't Bill's fault, it was mine. "...And I swear to God, I will fucking kill you-" Alcide's voice was cut short when an ear-piercing screech of a gunshot filled the air.

"ALCIDE!" I screamed immediately, thinking the worst. No. No, no, no. He is not dead. This is all my fault. NO! I can't live without him. Please, God, do not take him away from me. I know you're fucking listening to me! Don't let him be dead. Please. My thoughts were rampant in my head. Multiple gasps were heard.

I could hear their thoughts running through my head. NO! Shit, what the fuck! Fucking A! The fuck! Where are those fuckers! I thought we killed 'em all!

Tears were already running down my face in utter fear of Alcide being hurt, or worse; gone. I ran out of the stream in a panic to see him perfectly fine, standing naked and looking right at me. No bullet wounds anywhere. I let out the breath I was holding. Another shot rang and I finally saw where the bullets hit. Bill. He stared directly towards Jessica as the second bullet shot through his heart, causing him to explode with guts and blood flying everywhere.

Jessica screamed bloody murder. "BILL!" Oh dear God. "Bill! No.." Jessica fell in the pile of his guts and blood while she took them in her hands, bloody tears streaming down her face. "Bill?" she sobbed while cradling his guts.

Gunshots from Jason and Andy rang into the trees from which the bullets came. I stared right at the pile, turning the events over in my mind to see if this is actually happening. I prayed that it was not real. But it was. Bill is dead. Gone forever. Jessica is a mess. I have to get her home now. She can't be here anymore.

My eyes went straight to Alcide and he jogged over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Sookie, please don't do that to me again, darlin'," his voice cooed in my ear and I shook my head as a promise, my tears running down his chest. My words were unrecognizable by my sobs, a few of "Bill's dead" but more of "I could've lost you".

After about 2 minutes, I realized that Jessica is crying hysterical in a pile of dead Bill. I pulled away from Alcide and he looked down at me, his chocolate eyes bore deep in mine. I could see a tear escape from his left eye. I don't know if you're listening, but I don't know what I could do without her. Christ, please don't allow anything to happen to her. This was too damn close. Those damn Hep-Vs almost got her. Jesus, I don't even know what they'd do to her. She smells delicious to regular vamps. Only you know what she smells like to a desperate vamp that knows it's dying. My hand reached up and cupped his cheek, his stubble prickling my palm a little. He wiped some wet blood out of my face and kissed me softly before I left to go comfort Jessica.

"C'mere, darlin'," I said to her softly and she rushed into my arms, her bloody tears running down my shirt, but I don't give a damn. "Shh.. It's alright now, it's alright, I'm here."

"He's gone, Sookie.. Bill's gone. What am I supposed to do, Sookie?" She sobbed into my hair. "Sookie, he was a father to me.. Sookie, I can't do this, please-"

I held Jessica close to me. "Shh... I'm going to be here for you, Jess. Don't worry." I looked up to see Jason staring at Jessica in sadness and empathy. Fuck. Fucking hell. Poor Jess... I just want to help her... Hold her... But Violet, Jesus fucking Christ, she could... I don't even wanna think 'bout that now. She could... I'm hers and she's mine. Is this what it was like for Sookie? Her to live with Bill's jealousy when she tried to be there, or even fucking talk to Sam or Alcide? Jesus, that must've been hell for her. What do I even say to- I pulled myself out of Jason's mind. I do not want to be hearing that right now. At all.

"Jessica, honey.. We can't stay here. We have to get out of here. We don't know if more're comin'." I cooed to her.

"I," she sobbed. "Can't. Leave. Him," she bawled, barely getting her words out. "Sookie, he's my Maker, I can't leave him like this!" I could hear her sniffle while sobbing into my hair still.

I pulled her away from me and stared into her blood-filled eyes. My hands on her shoulders as we stared into each others' eyes. "We are going to get as much of him as we can, Jessica, I promise you that. We're going to bury him next to his wife and kids and give him a funeral. But Jessica, we have to leave here before more come!" I urged her. "We don't need more corpses tonight."

Jason finally sprung into action and took hold of Jessica's arm. "Jess. Come on, Violet and I will get you home." I could see Violet exhale softly and she nodded her head as Jessica gave her a look for approval. Jessica nodded her head and took a few steps with Jason away from me and away from the pile of Bill.

An arm sneaked around my back and gripped my side, pulling me towards their body. I look up to see Alcide looking down at me. I could feel tears stinging my eyes but I pushed them back and out of sight. I need to be strong. Jessica, Jason, and Violet sped off and I looked to Andy who was holding onto Holly for dear life. As if if he let go just a little bit, she would be taken away from him once more. She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I'm gettin' her outta here. She needs to see her boys," Andy paused. "Sookie, I'll find out what I can, I promise." Andy ushered her away from the scene and into his car. Once Andy drove off, that left Alcide, Sam, and me.

"I don't want to hear you apologize," he said softly. "Just please... When you want to risk yourself, please don't just leave me like that. You know I can protect you." I could tell Alcide was deeply hurt. I peeked into his thoughts and he thinks that I believed Bill was the only one that could protect me and I had feelings for him still. Sam kept quiet and looked down at Bill muck. He seemed to be figuring out a plan for what to do.

Both Sam and Alcide were bare-ass naked but after seeing them with every transformation, I couldn't care less and both of them know that.

"Alcide," I said and he looked down at me. "I don't have feelings for Bill. I didn't think he was the only one who could protect me. I just... I knew he would help me. I had to find out where they all were bein' kept."

"Please, Sookie, just next time you do something crazy that just might get you killed... Don't leave me in the dark like that."

"I know that now," I felt a tear fall. "I promise. I could've lost you tonight." I felt my voice going in and out. I was losing control of my emotions. I sniffed and Alcide took my face in his hands. "I'm sorry I made you worried," I stared into his brown eyes and they softened.

"Shh baby..." He pulled me into his arms and held me close. "I love you, darlin'. So much.."

"I love you, Alcide." I looked over at the pile of Bill and my eyes saddened even more. "What are we going to do about.. That?"

I felt Alcide's head shift to the left to where I was staring. His hold on me loosened and he finally let go. "I guess we'll just... Gather up what we can?" He looked over at Sam. "Sam, what're you thinking?"

Sam looked up at Alcide and me and sighed. "I can go fly back to Bellefleur's and grab my truck and some buckets or something. I'll be as quick as I can but it'll be better than nothing."

"Thanks, Sam," Alcide nodded and so did I. Sam transformed into an owl and flew off into the night sky. I felt Alcide move closer to me and his arm wrapped around his waist. I felt his member brush my knuckles and a slight blush formed onto my cheeks. No. Dammit, Sookie, not right now. Bill's guts are right there, don't you dare get turned on. That is inappropriate. Gran would be hittin' you upside the head for even thinking that. That is just plain rude.

"Come on, let's finish gettin' you washed off." Alcide took my hand and led me back to the stream and washed the rest of my face off along with my hair and body. I looked deep into his eyes and saw fear and pain. Finishing up, Sam wasn't here yet so we sat on the grass, me in his arms. I shifted to where I was straddling him and our eyes bore into each others'. My hands inched up to his cheeks and I felt a few tears begin to form in my eyes. I kissed him gently, then passionately. I could have lost him tonight. I only have God to thank for that. Alcide pulled his lips away and wiped my tears from my eyes and I saw one in his left eye. I brushed my finger over it and we both let out a soft laugh after I softly smiled in happiness of him being here.

We heard a truck driving towards our direction and we knew it was Sam. He backed into the grass and got out. Sam has clothes on and tossed a pair of jeans and a shirt to Alcide. He put on the clothes as Sam let down the small barrier of the truck's trunk. Three pairs of kitchen grabbers inside three buckets were the only contents. That is most definitely enough. I grabbed two buckets and handed one to Alcide when he got the shirt over his head and we all began picking up pieces of Bill's guts and putting them in our assigned bucket.

"Well, this ain't depressin' at all." I wanted to try and make light of the situation with some sarcasm and it did not help one bit. I decided to just keep my mouth shut the rest of the time, shuffling in the guts to the bucket. After a few more minutes we finally finished and the rest was just stained blood and bits of guts that were too small and not necessary to place in the buckets. We put our buckets in the back of the truck and shut the door, tossing in the grabbers.

Sam got into the driver's seat and I went in on the other side, Alcide following me in and sitting next to me, his arm around my shoulders as I snuggled into him. Driving into the night, Sam was quiet but I listened in on his thoughts for a bit. Nicole's gone. Sookie made a dumb decision but if she hadn't... Holly wouldn't be here... We're just another step closer to finding Nicole and Arlene. God, I don't know what to do if she's.. No. Dammit, don't think about that, Sam. She's not gonna die. She will be alive, give birth to your beautiful child, and stay with you forever. Nothing will stop that. He assured himself.

Sam turned down Hummingbird Road and I grew eager to get home. To be able to sleep... What a thought. I looked at the clock to see it's 4:17 in the morning. Sam stopped the truck and we got out. I grabbed one of the buckets and Alcide grabbed the other two before we headed into the house, putting the buckets of guts onto the back porch. There's no way in hell that's coming in the house.

"Goodnight, Sam... We'll find Nicole in the mornin'.." I yawned but he was already gone by that time. Alcide ushered me in and I immediately went into the shower to get the rest of the Hep-V blood off of me. I washed up and down my body with soap as the warm water made the blood disappear. I didn't even notice the gash on my arm because I was so exhausted. Finally finishing, I wrapped the towel around me and went to my bed to find Alcide asleep already, his arm sprawled out on my side of the bed. Drying my hair and body quickly, I sneaked inside and pulled up the blanket, Alcide's arm wrapping around me as he kissed my warm forehead.

"I'm sorry. I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you, too," he whispered back and nodded off. Finally I fell asleep as well, not wanting to think about anything else until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, everyone! My computer was down for a few days, but it's all good now :)**

Utter silence filled the air.

Looking down at my feet, I see nothing but blood. Wait.. Bodies. Hundreds of bodies fill my view when looking over the field filled with bloody snow. I was close to throwing up just from the smell. Maxine Fortenberry was the first one that caught my eye. Blood poured from her neck and stained her clothes. Her blonde hair was stained with her dark red blood. Nicole had vampire bites all over her pregnant stomach and neck, her eyes wide open in shock. Jesus fucking Christ.. Who could've done this?

Next was Jessica. Jessica? Her body... She wasn't a pile of blood, just her body, immobile. She looked dead but it seemed almost impossible. I began walking past the few bodies, tears staining my cheeks. I passed Andy, Holly, Violet, Adilyn, Lafayette, and Willa. Their blood mixing all together and staining the beautiful white snow.

I finally stopped when I saw Jason. He wasn't completely dead yet. Looking up at me and mumbling, "..Sook..." to me. Falling to my knees by his side, I took Jason's hand as tears fell from my cheeks and onto his chest. "Sook.. Why'd'ya fall for him?" Jason was talking about Bill.

"Did he do this to you?" I sobbed for my brother. He's been there for me for as long as I can remember. He stood up for me when everyone thought (still do) I was a freak and weirdo. Didn't single me out or treat me any differently, even in public. Didn't care what people thought about me. I love him and he loves me. He can't die, it's not his time!

Leaving me, Jason's eyes closed and I couldn't reach his thoughts in time to find my answer. But I know. Bill Compton killed my brother. And he killed everyone else here.

An uproarious cry filled my ears and I ran straight to it. Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I passed Arlene, Sam, Eric, and Pam's bloody bodies. Running through the snow I finally found what was making that noise. It was Alcide in his wolf form and he was fighting Bill.

Alcide's white fur is already turning red but Bill doesn't have a scratch on him. Alcide's riotous growls and snarls against Bill don't even frighten him at all. Alcide leaps and sinks his teeth into Bill's shoulder but he just flicks Alcide off like a fly. My legs wouldn't move and I couldn't scream for him. Each move Alcide made only hurt himself further and I tried to scream for him to stop but nothing escaped my lips. Alcide shifts back into his human form and takes a step, trying to steady himself. His right leg is bleeding profusely and his back is all cut up. Bill raises his arm and slices it through Alcide's left shoulder, separating his arm from his body. Finally, my voice managed to work and I cried out for him. Alcide turned and looked at me. He looked like he was finally at peace before Bill beheaded him before my eyes.

Bill dropped Alcide's head and walked over to me. Taking me by the shoulders, he smiled. "Sookie, now we can finally be together," he declared. "Nobody can get in the way of our happiness. We will never have anymore problems, Sookie," Bill bit into my neck and began taking my blood. I screamed and tried to push him away but he continued anyway. "Mmm... I love you, Sookie Stackhouse," he murmured into my bleeding neck, continuing to suck and suck, not caring about my screaming, crying, and attempts to make him stop. In attempt to access my light, nothing shot from my hands which only panicked me further. I felt the pain lessen when I heard Bill's voice in my ear. "It's quite alright that you killed me, Sookie. Because I am now going to kill you so we can be together, forever." Suddenly, my clothes disappeared and so were his. Bill's fangs sunk into my neck and began to fuck me. I felt my life slipping from me I tried to pull away but it was no use. Bill finally sucked me dry and tossed my lifeless body next to Alcide's headless body.

(Horizontal line)

My heaving breathing and accelerated heartbeat brought me to sitting up, a small gasp escaping my lips. Looking around the room and blinking repeatedly finally brought my consciousness into reality and away from the horror of my dream. Three nightmares in 2 hours is a record-breaker for me. I know the nightmares won't stop so I pulled the blanket off of me and put my legs over my side of the bed.

I took a look at the clock to see it's 6:34 in the morning. I won't be getting much sleep for a little while. Fucking perfect. I put my right hand through my hair and I gasp softly when I see a red gash on my left arm. What the fuck is that? When did I... Shit. I remember now. I created the gash to lure the Hep-V's to me. I can't believe I forgot.

I get up and walk out of my room in a hurry, down the stairs and into the kitchen, pulling my robe on. I go straight to the sink after turning on the kitchen light, staring at the gash. It was already beginning to heal but it looked close to infected. Motherfucker. Okay. Calm down, Sookie. You don't even know if you're infected. Just go down to the doctor when it's light out and you'll find out easily.

I heard some noises upstairs and knew Alcide was awake. "Sookie?"

I could hear the fear in his voice. Fear of me taking off like I did just hours ago. I lost his trust. He doesn't trust that I'll tell him the truth or that I'll stay with him... Just hours ago I was telling Bill that I knew Alcide loved me more than I loved him but I've been second-guessing myself after last night. Alcide could be gone; taken away from me forever.

"Down here," I replied, moving to the fridge from the sink. Looking at its contents, I pulled out some eggs and took out a pan. Frying up some eggs would start off a good morning after a shitty night. I pulled down the sleeve on my robe to cover up the gash. I don't need Alcide worrying about me right now. We have much more important things to worry about. Besides, I'm probably not even infected.

I continued watching the eggs as they cooked, seeing Alcide enter the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. His arms slicked around my waist and wrapped around me, his front against my back. I felt his lips on my head as he kissed my hair and inhaled my scent. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded my head softly and his arms tightened around me. I reached for the spatula and scooped the eggs onto the nearby plate. He wouldn't let me move, so I chuckled softly. "Well, I know you're hungry, so I would advise you lettin' me go so I can feed us." I heard him grunt softly and let me go. I took out two apples, the carton of strawberries, and some juice while Alcide got the plates and forks. I set down the food and we dug in.

I was surprised I could even eat after the events of last night. Just the thought of losing Alcide made my stomach churn but I couldn't think about that now. He's here and he's not leaving me anytime soon. Seeing Bill... He's gone. Should I be happy or sad? I mean, he was my first... Everything. So that counts for something. But he was only my first everything so he could tell Queen Sophie-Anne everything about me to find out what I am. But he didn't bring me to her... He had almost killed me. Put me into the hospital. Saved my life countless times... Put my life in danger countless times. Helped save me from Warlow.. And the Fellowship of the Sun. And Maryann. Jesus, I can't even name all of them. I don't know if I should be sad.. or relieved. It's like my heart and mind are in a fucking dick-measuring contest!

"You alright, Sook?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Alcide. His hair was incredibly messy and he still looked good. It looks much better short; he looked like too much of a mountain-man with his hair long. His white muscle-shirt brings out the deepness of his dark eyes, making them pop.

He noticed that I haven't even touched my breakfast because he glanced at my plate a few times.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just a little zoned out." I grabbed a strawberry and placed it in my mouth, chewing and swallowing it slowly. "Just thinking 'bout last night."

"Ah... Well, we can try to set up a funeral date today. I'll see if Reverend Daniels is up to doing another funeral. He probably will be fine with it because he did Terry's well and I know everyone was moved." Alcide took a bite out of his apple. "I can talk to Mike Spencer, see if he'll dig up Bill's grave so we can," he paused, trying to find the right words. "Bury his.. Er... what's left of his body."

"Do you mind talking to Mike? He and I haven't really.. Been friends. 'Specially when he buried my parents and some of the girls who worked at Merlotte's a few years back," A thought flowed through my mind. Will I be blamed for Bill's death? If it weren't for me, he would be alive. I dragged him out there- No. He came along. All I did was ask if he could sense where I was when I was in danger. It was his choice to come. But I knew he would come along anyway, especially that I knew he still had feelings for me. "I'm going to be blamed for his death, aren't I?" I said impassively, looking up to meet Alcide's grim expression.

Aclide blinked. "You know that Jessica would never do that," he assured me.

"You know there's a possibility," I said before I took a bite out of my apple.

"She wouldn't blame you, Sookie. Nobody could. It wasn't your fault an' it was out of your control," Alcide took my hand and bore his eyes into mine. "I want you to know something, Sook. You are incredibly special, everyone I know cares about you and loves you. Nobody could ever blame you for what happened last night."

I sigh, resting my cheek on my hand as I took another bite of my apple. My left sleeve on my robe fell from my wrist and my healing gash was visible. "In depression, Jessica could do-"

Alcide's fingers brushed over my gash and I pulled my arm away on instinct. "Where the fuck did you get that?"

"Last night. Before the Hep-V's attacked. It's not a big deal, Alcide. I'm going to-"

"'It's not a big deal'? What the fuck, Sookie? You could have Hepatitis-V and you tried to hide it from me? Jesus Christ, Sook," he said, standing from the table and ran his hand through his hair in anger and annoyance. "What happened to not lyin' to each other?" If she's keeping this, then what else is she hiding from me?

"Alcide, I'm getting my blood checked today. I wanted to wait 'til it got light outside before I would go," I stood from the table and continued, "I didn't want to worry you until I knew for sure!"

Alcide stared at me in disbelief. I can tell he's been hurt by Debbie on numerous occasions; issues of trust, secrets, affairs... She lied to him and cheated on him, left him for another wolf.. That hurt is showing through his reaction.

Walking to Alcide, my hands caressed up his arms. "I need you to trust me," I said, staring up at him. "Last night was my mistake. Before then, I would never keep something from you. You know that."

Alcide clenches his jaw in conflict with himself. I lifted my hand to his cheek. "I know," he whispered. His voice grew slightly louder, more confident as he spoke, "I know you wouldn't do something like that. I just.. It's difficult for me to trust you right now."

"And I'm going to be spending every minute of every damn day trying to get that back. Trust is a precious thing to lose and to gain," I replied, my hand stroking his jaw and cheeks. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles softly. Closing his eyes, he gathered me in his arms and buried his head into my neck.

The closeness and extent of our touches pushes his thoughts and emotions to me. I push the thoughts away but I get his feelings. Feelings of hurt, distrust, contradiction with himself, regret.. He wants to forgive me but he's conflicted on whether or not I'm trustworthy anymore. I can feel his sadness and fear of losing me. He feels that he shouldn't be with me anymore because I put myself in harms way without care of repercussions or who I end up hurting if something were to happen to me.

Alcide pressed a soft kiss onto my cheek and pulled away from me, putting his empty plate and glass in the sink. "We should stop by Andy's today. See how Holly's doin' and see if she remembers anything," he said, moving to grab his boots.

A soft smile appeared on my lips and I waltzed over to him. "You are not leaving this house until you shower," I teased with a smirk across my face. "You reek of possum and bad cologne."

"You're crossin' the line, woman!" Alcide grinned and snatched me into his arms. A small high-pitched squeal escapes my lips as he begins to walk up the stairs, me in his arms.

"Alcide, I need to get dressed!" I laugh. He walked into our bedroom and opened the bathroom door. "I showered last night, like a sane person!" He sets me down, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Yes ma'am," he said innocently and turned on the shower.

I turned and yelped, "Alcide!" when he pinched my buttocks, a sneer across his lips. "If you don't shower, you'll be sleeping outside tonight!" I playfully warned and closed the door.


End file.
